Love, Sex and Fate
by menfearwhatheycantsee
Summary: Isabelle Swan and Jasper Whitlock had their future together planned out, but when things don't go the way she wanted them to she learns that nothing is a coincidence but in fact a twist of love, sex and fate. First Chapter is a teaser of the sorts.
1. Preview

I didn't get in.

The letter in my hand spoke volumes. I had gotten rejected, once again, from another university of my choice.

The rain poured down like the fucking Niagara Falls, but this wasn't anything new in Forks. What I was more worried about was that all I had left was my mother's internship. It seemed like a ridiculous back up plan considering that I was confident that my near perfect SAT scores would get me, if not one, but all my choices, however clearly someone up there had a sense of humor because I was standing here, in the rain, looking at the final rejection. I suppose one would be relieved that I wasn't left all alone and that I wasn't going to become those stereotypical teenagers who wallowed their sorrows in coke, but I wasn't relieved.

See the thing is, her internship? It's in London.

"Bells?" Oh shit. Of all the times that Charlie has to act concerned, now.

"Bells, what are you doing out in the rain? Your mum called an-

holy shit. Are you crying?"

My hand automatically went up to wipe the wetness over my face but that wasn't such a good idea considering that it was raining.

"Nah Charlie It's fine. I'm just gonna head over to Jasper's cool?"

He just nodded stiffly and went back in the house, probably to complete that Mets game. Joy. Jasper was my boyfriend, the love of my life, the savior of humanity… I could go on. We're celebrating our fifth year anniversary making us the proud owners of the Longest Relationship in Forks High championship cup. Hypothetically of course. We'd lost our virginities together last summer and it was glorious, and yes he may be ridiculously stubborn and a bit of a jackass but it's those things that turned me on.

My red truck grunted as I parked it outside Jas's house. The damp moss on his doorstep stuck onto my boots, great, and these were new too. Just as I was about to tap the door I heard something crash, and bang and then a frustrated scream.

Ah. Jasper's dad was home.

See this wasn't like those classic dad-gets-violent families. Jasper's parents are in the middle of a divorce, a never-ending divorce. His mum was found sleeping with the gardener four years ago, how original, and ever since then they've been killing each other over who gets which room in the house. I always figured that they delayed signing the papers simply because they were still madly in love with each other and didn't want to let go. Jasper thought that I was blind not to that every ounce of love that was once there is now filled with hatred. Oh well.

The door swung open and there appeared in the doorframe was my sexy as hell boyfriend. His blonde hair was long and shaggy and matched his crystal blue eyes. His tan was perfect considering that he was an intense surfer and his accent? Don't even get me started on that Southern Drawl. Lucky me.

"Hey baby, you ready to go?" he drew out. Behind him something else smashed and we both winced.

"Uh yeah sure. Let's hit the coffee place?"

"Sure." He pecked my lips and we drove off.

**Coffee Store**

"You were rejected from EVERYWHERE? Bells, how is that even possible. You're a genius, top of your class and everything."

Sigh. Jasper always thought so highly of me, always thought everything was so easy, but it really wasn't.

"They said I didn't have what they were looking for. Maybe I'm too boring."

"Baby, boring isn't a bad thing. It's good to be organized, they're idiots."

HAH. Hypocrite, says the person who's future plans are 'I'll just follow you baby'.

"Anyways, I'm going to go live with Renee in London and maybe work at her law firm until I figure out when I can reapply. What'd think?"

His smile was blinding and all sense of annoyance was out of the window. I was quickly reminded of why I loved him so much.

"Funny you mentioned it because I happen to have an aunt who lives in London. I could visit you and maybe look for possible job opportunities. It'll be perfect."

"What are you planning on looking in to Jas? What field?" Why would I ask when I already knew what was coming?

"Law of course, like you Bells." Well duh. The guy's never had any real plans of his own. However whenever I brought that point up he'd bring down all the shit that happens with his parents and make me feel like the bad guy. So I just smiled and nodded as the rest of the afternoon went on slowly.

**Charlie's**

"Yeah mum, I'll be there in around two months? Yes. Yes. No mum I already have a boyfriend remember? Yeah he'll be there too. No I'm not pregnant mum. Yes we use protection. JESUS…"

Typical Renee, the woman dedicated her entire life making me desirable so that I could marry some rich hunk, and when I do get down with a guy she disapproves, and now she thinks I'm going to get pregnant? Does she not remember buying me my birth control pills three years ago?

"…Bye Mum, love you too. See you soon."

I hadn't planned this. In my mind, by now I would be out celebrating my acceptance into MIT, but clearly things don't always work.

"Bells, it's already 11. Why don't you go sleep, big day tomorrow," Charlie said calmly as he watched me from my door.

"Yeah Dad, I know." Tomorrow was my final day of High school and I knew that everyone would be waiting to see what college I got into. I really didn't want to be the girl that was a big hit in high school and a total fail afterwards, but I was going to have to face it. Face THEM. The girls who were permanently trying to find faults in me simply because they didn't like that I had none.

My phone buzzed but I didn't bother checking who the text was from. I knew it was my goodnight message from Jasper, the one I received every night before I fell asleep. I thought of his warm body hoping that he would appear in my dreams.

Did he?

Yeah right, when have I ever gotten what I wanted?

**Forks High **

My short jean skirt and my tank top was glued onto me like a glove. My C cup breasts looked amazing in this new bra I had gotten from Seattle and my small heels were just enough to make my legs look toned and long. I figured, despite everything, I was going to leave Forks High with dignity.

I strutted down the hallway to get to my locker already sensing that Jas was there before me. He was leaning against the metal doors and was playing with his blonde bangs. I could see the girls next to me staring at him as if he were a god, couldn't say I blamed them.

"Hey Jas," I said in a sultry voice. He shot his head up to look at mine and his blue eyes darkened as he took in my outfit.

"Oh fuck Bella, you look delectable." Yeah I know.

"Mhmm, after my meeting with Principle Banner I was thinking that maybe we could go down to the bleaches and you know… play?" I knew he loved it when I teased him like this.

Our faces grew close together and his hands went around my waist, everything was burning and damn was I turned on. Until someone cleared their throat. I turned around and groaned in annoyance when I saw who it was.

"Edward. Is there something you need?"

"My book Bella, you took it from like a month ago and I seriously need it," he whined.

Everyone, meet Edward Cullen. My best friend since pre-school, we used to go to each others houses and scribble on each other's clothes with crayon. He's just another reason why god hates me. The boy who used to pinch my cheeks because he enjoyed the color they were was now 6"3, rowing captain with a body like Adonis, and possibly the hottest guy, aside of Jas, in the school. His bronze, near brown hair and his striking green eyes made him irresistible. Yeah, to everyone but me. We never saw each other in that way.

And even better? He's dating my best friend Rosalie Hale. I set them up and now they were on their three year mark. I know that she'd already planned out their wedding and I also know that he's apparently amazing in bed. But ew. TMI.

"Oh fuck Edward I'm sorry. I know Rosalie's been dying to read it, how about I just give It to her when she comes to my place later on? I totally forgot it," I said apologetically as I could feel Jasper's impatience radiating off him.

Jasper never liked Edward. God knows why. He can be possessive.

Edward looked at Jasper and smirked, "Yeah no problem Bella, you do that. Sorry for interrupting your… session. Laters." And he just walked down the corridor, I couldn't help but shake my head at how many heads turned to look at him.

"Right sorry about him. So….. bleaches?"

Cue the smile.


	2. A Little Bit of Nothing

"So when will you be leaving?" Rose asked while she grabbed her Human Science books from her locker. There was at least four, six hundred paged, text books in her hand but she carried them as if they were slabs of cotton wool. I suddenly felt the ache in my elbows from holding my single biology text book, damn I needed to hit the gym.

But then again, Rosalie had that affect on everyone. Every time someone looked at her someone they question their own self- esteem. Everything that you once thought was beautiful about you now looked like shit compared to what Rose had. Luckily though, she didn't let it go to the head. Yes, she knew that she resembled a Victoria Secret, but she didn't exactly rub her assets in everyone's face.

My internal ramble was cut off when I realized that she was anticipating my reply. Her violet eyes were staring at me, partially in annoyance and amusement.

"Right. Yeah. My mum said that I could fly over there around early September maybe? Honestly? I'm just trying to delay it as much as possible. Not exactly over the moon about it," she giggled and I caught a flash of her perfect set of teeth. Ugh, another reminder.

"Yeah well you can always visit me in Canada, my parents have got me a little condo up there," Lucky bitch.

"I mean wouldn't you and Edward want some private time in that condo together, if you know what I mean," I said followed by a sly wink. I loved bringing up Edward in front of her. Her hardcore confidence would melt away and the inner-teenager-who-is-hopelessly-in-love would show on her blushing cheeks. I particularly loved bringing up their sex lives simply because I was well aware than in their three years they'd only petted each other lightly. Over their clothes.. Edward would moan and whine about how his patience was running out, there is only so much a man can take before every ounce of gentlemen within them dissolves. It was possibly the only thing that made me feel more powerful than Rose, and I was going to rub it in as much as I could.

She sighed and played with the ends of her blonde hair. "Bella, I just don't think I'm ready to let myself go like that. If we do it, it might become the only thing he'll want from me, you know?"

"Yeah I get you." No I really didn't. I don't even know how she's taking it, if I was her; my lady parts would have shriveled up and dried by now. Who doesn't want to tap Ed's ass? He even turned guys gay for heavens sake!

We'd reached that retched corridor and halted in front of the black sign saying 'BIOLOGY/ COPE'. I hated Biology, not only because Mrs. Cope was old enough to be the Pope's grandmother, but also because she was convinced that we still lived in the 1800s where those who had boyfriends deserved to stitch a scarlet A on their garments. Banner claims that she had the best qualifications out of all the applicants who wanted the job about two years ago when Mr. Biers was asked to leave. Shame. We all loved Riley Biers, probably because he was only 5 years older than us, unmarried and extremely attractive in a 'I like doing naughty things all day' sort of way, but maybe he went a little overboard when Banner caught him doing Jessica Stanley in his office. Badass, I'll give you that, but Stanley? Really? I always suspected that the real reason Banner blew his fuse at Biers was out of jealousy.

What? I've seen Banner check out her ass before. It's hard not to when she literally walks around with just a cloth draped over her, and speaking of the devil.

"Hey Bella, aren't you going to go into class, what are you doing waiting outside?" Jesus. Her voice was worse than scraping chalk against sandpaper.

I gave her a fake smile, "Just had to adjust my bra, I think my breasts grew. Thank god for all that soy." Her face lit up with excitement, works everytime. Jessica was obsessed in attempting to make her boobs grow, although I don't know why, they were already spilling out of her chest.

"Soy? Does it work?" she whispered and I masked my amusement with fake excitement. Nodding enthusiastically I tried to look for an exit, this conversation was destroying my brain cells.

You see Me, Edward and Jessica were best friends in pre-school, but then cheerleading came into her lives, no wait, _our_ lives and we all know how cheerleaders get. Jess and I thought that it'd be fun to try out for the squad, and yes it was, but then things went downhill when she tried to make out with Edward at my 16th birthday party. He was already with Rosalie who had warned him to break off all connections with her. She was becoming the school's skank. Edward just didn't want to admit to himself that the Jess we used to play hide-and-seek with was gone. Along with the fact that she ruined my birthday party, again (don't ask), I was pretty annoyed that she no longer respected herself. So as my way of 'breaking up' with her I left the squad, while she was captain, but we still spoke whenever we brushed each other in the hallway.

My prayers were answered when Cope opened her door, "Isabella! You're late! What have you been doing out there for so long? Class has started!" Ugh, note to self: carry a hanker chief when around Mrs. Cope, she enjoys spitting on other people's faces.

I glanced over and wasn't surprised to find Jess gone. The girl was the cream of Forks high despite having a voluptuous sex life. She was a straight A student and student body president where she beat her opponent, Edward, by sleeping with the vote-counter. Not to mention, a possible key-in for Yale, so there was no way in hell that she'd be around when someone else got into trouble.

Walking into class late was the equivalent of walking into swimming class naked. Obviously, you'd stand out, but everyone understands why you did it. I shuffled across class while glaring at Mike Newton who was staring at my cleavage in my tank top shamelessly. God he was such a little perv. The sight of Edward in his usual seat next to mine was as comforting as a full body massage right now. We sat together on the first day only to find out that they became our permanent seating arrangements. Not that either of us complained, we were comfortable with each other like that, and there was no one else in this class that we were exactly chums with. He glanced at me briefly and smiled mischievously. Ugh, now I knew he was going to make some snarky comment about my late arrival.

"Ok, what's it going to be? 'Hey Bella, did you have fun bouncing on him in the Janitors?' or a 'Hey Bella, any later and you could have been swapping diseases'" I snapped but glared at him when I realized that his shoulders were shaking in laughter. _Asshole. _I know that the real reason he made sex- jokes about me and Jasper is because he was jealous that I was getting any and he wasn't. Well too bad Eddie, your girlfriend ain't ready yet. And probably won't be until you're both 40.

"You know I was actually going to ask you whether this was Prophase or Metaphase, but if you want to tell me about your extra-curricular activities then go for it" he smugly replied, his eyes twinkling, anticipating my reaction. He'd always loved getting a rise out of me.

I just sighed and bit my cheek to hide the smile that was building up. The guy always made me laugh even after I'd had the shittiest day ever. "My extra-curricular activities involved a certain Rosalie Hale and Jessica Stanley, but I don't think you'd be interested in that…" His eyes widened with fear, he probably thought that they'd engaged in combat down in the hallway. I don't blame him, the bloodshed at my party was not a pretty sight.

"No no, as in separately. I walked down here with Rose and then I met Jess about two minutes later," and I watched his shoulders release themselves from a prison-like grip, "and me and Rose sort of spoke about your future together in Canada-" but suddenly I wished I could take it all back. Edward looked troubled at the thought of this and this definitely wasn't something I expected from him.

"Yeah about that… Bella… I'm not going to Canada anymore," What?

"What? Why? Have you told Rose?" I didn't understand. They'd planned this out for the past year now. Rose would take a gap year in Canada while Edward would attend the University of Ottowa, they would eventually move in together, get married when they were both ready and live in that cute white picket fence house that everyone wanted so badly.

"Can you keep a secret?" and then he leaned in, once again his eyes twinkling, but with joy, and then into my ear he said four words that made me want to crawl up and die, "I got into Harvard."

"WHAT?" Oops, that was louder than I thought. Everyone turned around to look at me, even the old bat had a stern look on her face.

"Isabella! I'd appreciate it if you did not scream out such vulgar things in my class. I don't know what they teach you at home, but in here we are people of the Lord!" Huh? See this is why I hate biology.

"Sorry Mrs. Cope," and I turned my attention back to the boy next to me. Edward was staring out of the window with an embarrassed expression, his cheeks were a little red and his hair was more disarray than usual. He had this bad habit of pulling at the ends of them when he was nervous. "You got in?"

A wide smile, wider than any usual smile of his, appeared on his face and I suddenly felt evil for being so negative about all of this. What was I thinking? He's my best friend, I should be proud of him, I am proud of him. So when the bell rang and we raced out of class I flung my arms around his neck and gripped him tightly in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you, honestly. Harvard needs a bit of Edward, don't you think?" I whispered into his ear while he laughed heartily and patted my back as we let go. Mrs. Cope takes that moment to step out of her class, she glanced at me and him, both still standing quite close to one another after our hug, his hair messy from his previous game of tug-of-war with it and both of us red from all the celebration. A look of disgust crossed her face before she scurried down to the Teachers Lounge, probably to gossip about my latest "conquest" since she was convinced that I was the town's harlot. Edward and I looked at one another and just burst out laughing.

"Jesus, that woman would have a coronary if she knew what you do Jasper in your spare time," ah and back with the sex-jokes. Speaking of, _Oh no Rosalie!_

"Wait Edward? So what about Canada? The wedding?" his face scrunched up as if he were reliving a bad memory.

"I spoke to Rosalie this morning actually. She wants to try long distance, which I'm totally up for. I love her more than my own life, I can't let go of her yet and I'd be a fool not to take up on this offer, so we decided to try and balance both. What'd you think?" Ah see I was a skeptic on long-distance relationships. Not that I've had any of my own, but me and Jasper agreed that it's either we break up or he follows me. Wouldn't the paranoia just build up while you're apart? And it doesn't help that Edward doesn't get any, with a bit of alcohol and a college party he'd be in some skank's bed before 8.

"Yeah Edward, sounds great," I told him what he needed to hear. He just looked so helpless, like he was going to bite all his fingernails off. Rosalie was a demanding woman (which is what I'm sure he loves about her) and I could tell that she must have not been happy about the sudden change of plans, poor guy would have gotten bitch-slapped.

"So what about you? What's your plan?" Ugh, that brought me back to reality. Here goes nothing.

"I'm going to London in two months, I got an internship at my Mum's law firm, I figured, instead of wasting time here I might as well experience new things." He looked disappointed, just another friend leaving him I guess. He took Jess' departure hard. I knew he'd take mine a lot worse.

"So far away? Couldn't you find something here? How are you going to visit me in Harvard?" Aww.

"Well obviously I'll be returning frequently to check up on Charlie. Can't have him eating grease at the diner everyday can I?" I was a dumbass to think that he would actually cheer up. Instead he remained dejected. I tried hard to ease him pain, there was a clench in my chest whenever he looked sad, it was like a basic instinct. "Look, how about we go have some beers tomorrow night? Just me and you. Talk about our futures, maybe a bit of the past, what'd you say? Haven't done that in a while have we?"

That did the trick, a dimple appeared on his right cheek as he looked up at me, his emerald pools hypnotizing my brown swirls.

"Yeah, I'd like that." And that's when I felt it. A burn in my heart that was familiar but yet so unfamiliar.

_A/N_

_Guys so I love that you responded so eagerly to my preview but it would be great to get loads of reviews! _

_Trust me this isn't a typical best-friend falls in love with best-friend drama. I have a full on plot all planned out _

_I ache for some feedback xx_


End file.
